


Not Enough

by RocketShipperLevi



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, James - Freeform, Jessie - Freeform, Meowth - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketShipperLevi/pseuds/RocketShipperLevi
Summary: James wants to tell Jessie how he feels about her, but he is afraid that he will be shot down because he's not man enough.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on here, so sorry if it's horrible. I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes you might notice.

It was a beautiful evening, the many colors of the sunset painting an empty sky. It was the most romantic thing in the world to James. He sighed and gazed into the sunset. Evenings in the hot air balloon were always the best. This one was oddly quiet, as Meowth was asleep in the corner, Jessie was off in her own little world, and James was in his.

James so badly wanted to tell Jessie his secret. He wanted to tell her everything, about how he was madly in love with her, about how all he wanted to do was kiss her, even if it was just for a moment. But James knew how Jessie would react. She would tell him she wasn't interested, that she'd rather be with a real man. A man who doesn't cross dress or need a woman to protect him. A man that could love her right.

Every time James thought of that, he wanted to scream. Not at Jessie, not at anybody in particular, except maybe himself. He was so angry at himself for not being manly enough, not being something that Jessie wanted. James sighed and looked over at Jessie, who, much to his surprise, was looking at him.

"Oh, Jessie, you startled me." James murmured. Jessie looked worried. Maybe she was worried about him, after all, he had been acting pretty distant recently. Maybe she was worried about blasting off the next time they would face Pikachu, or eating disgusting canned food as a result of their poor performance in Team Rocket. Maybe it was something else he hadn't even thought about.

"James, are you okay?" Jessie asked. James sighed again and looked down at his feet. Maybe this was as good a time as ever to tell her. Still, he couldn't help but feel a panic when he thought about admitting his feelings.

"Okay, Jessie, the truth is, no, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay for a while now. It's because...I'm in love with you, Jessie, but I know you don't feel the same way. You probably want to be with some other guy who doesn't wear dresses all the time, and who can protect you and doesn't always cower in fear. But-" Jessie cut James off.

"James...I don't need a man who can protect me, or some big tough guy. I don't need someone like that, even if it seems like that sometimes. I just...I love you James." Jessie admitted in a soft voice. It seemed like she was frantically trying to find a way to word what she was trying to say, but her point was perfectly clear to James.

Jessie leaned in and started to kiss James. James couldn't believe what was happening, and began to kiss back. It was like his dream come true, his fairytale ending, only it wasn't the end, it was only the beginning, and he never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, I couldn't think of anything else to add so it's over. This is kinda just practice for a bigger fan fiction I'm planning based on The Walking Dead game, so look out for that if you like zombies and Pokémon.


End file.
